Drabbles
by FluffyLoveMama
Summary: Random writings for TGWDT. Also posted on my Tumbler wasp diary.
1. Martin and Lisbeth part 1

She had been drugged. She was tied to a chair and blindfolded. She must have been brought here when she was unconscious, where ever here was. The only thing that could have been drugged was the water Blomkvist had made earlier that she had drank when she got back. Speaking of Blomkvist she had been on her way to save him when she passed out. That's when it all clicked into place. Martin Vagner had her and Blomkvist was probably dead.

"So your awake." He said with a soft voice to not startle her.

She said nothing. Just looked ahead though she couldn't see anything with the blindfold on. She could feel him when he came around behind her to undo it. She didn't move a muscle, didn't lash out. She was biding her time for when he let his guard down.

She noticed hanging across from her was Blomkvist, with a plastic bag over his head. He was naked. It infuriated her, but she didn't show it.

" I wish I could have taken my time with him." Martin said behind her. "But I had to go pick you up, and lets face it your more important than he is." He caressed the back of her head. She still didn't say anything or move.

"I hope it doesn't upset you terribly to leave him there. I'll have to clean up later." He walked around her and filled up a cup with water. "Would you like something to drink?"

She stared ahead not looking at him.

"I'll just set it on the table here and you can let me know when you thirsty." He was still being civil but she could see that her silence was warring on him. Just a little more and he might snap and make a mistake.

"I need to go get a few things from upstairs, but I'll only be a minute. You can scream as much as you want if you like. It's a sound proof room so now one can hear you.

She waited for the door to clothes before she moved the chair over a little and knocked the glass off the table. She quickly tipped over the chair and grabbed a piece of the broken glass and used it to free herself. She sat the chair back up and looked for a different weapon. That was when she noticed the gun laying on a table a few feet from her. She grabbed it and then sat back down in the chair making it look like she was still tied up. She looked over at Blomkvists body and made a silent vow to make Martin fucking Vagner pay for this.


	2. Martin and Lisbeth Part 2

She heard the door click and forced her eyes back to it. Martin smiled, carrying a knife in his hand and a pair of pliers in another. "I had left them upstairs you see, since I didn't expect you two tonight. I thought that it would be at least another week before you ended up down here." He said it all pleasantly, like they were having a nice Sunday conversation. She gritted her teeth and waited.

"Would you like a drink now." She still refused to answer.

"Now if were going to get along at all you must speak. Don't be afraid to ask for anything." He smiled at her as if to in encouragement.

"How about you die you fucking pig." She spat at him through her clenched teeth.

He grabbed her by the face and shook her a little bit. "You little bitch." At that moment she decided to strike. She jumped on him like a bear on a piece of prey.

(I'll write the rest later tonight. I'm at work now and need to go.)


	3. Nightmare

Sitting at the edge of the bed, hunched over, she took another drag off her cigarette. She was completely naked but didn't mind since she had been that way all night. Mimi slept soundly in the bed, covering more than her half. But that wasn't the reason Salander was awake. No. She had another nightmare about Zala and Niedermann. She tried to dig herself out of her grave with her hands but they started bleeding and she was getting no where. She reached in her pocket for something to help her dig and came up empty handed. She tried to dig faster but it seemed like time slowed down as she slowly started hyperventilating. She would never make it to the top. It was the end. A tear ran down her face but she refused to give up. Refused to just die. She dug harder and finally broke the surface. Her lungs filled up with air as she gasped when she reached the surface. She pulled her body from the dirt and crawled under a tree to catch her breath. Now she had to get revenge. Now she had to kill Zala.

She used the tree to push her self to her feet and steady her. She wobbled a few times and the limped slowly towards the barn. It was agonizing, walking while her bullet wounds just throbbed and gushed out blood, but she would make it. She had to. She might not be able to kill Zala today but she could regroup and recuperate and come back with a better plan. She sat down near a wall in the barn and looked around for something to help her put pressure on her wounds. Instead what she saw was an axe laying against the wall, and that's when she heard it. Someone was coming towards the barn.

The person was very slow and sounded like they were scraping something against the ground. It had to be Zala with his cane. The sound was unmistakable. She tried to stand up only to fall. Finally she pushed herself up and wrapped her hands around the axe. She tried picking it up but it put too much pain on her bullet wounds and her arms felt to heavy. So she dragged it to the door and waited. When he came in she swung the axe, and missed. It wasn't Zala that had been walking up but Niedermann. He took a gun out of his pocket and shot her in the head again finally killing her. They decided to burn her body this time to make sure she stayed dead. When they threw her corpse into the fire she woke up in a cold sweat, looking around the room. No she wasn't back at the farm fighting for her life, but in bed with Mimi after one incredible night of sex. She couldn't figure out why she was still having these dreams. She had won hadn't she. She had beat Zala and he was dead now, he could no longer hurt her. So why did she still dream of him and her half brother?


	4. Cat

Lisbeth had been coming back home from getting groceries when she noticed a cat sniffing around a dumpster. This was not an unusual thing since most people when they couldn't take care of their pets, sent them out on the street. The odd thing was though when she opened the door to get to the stairwell of her apartment the cat ran in.  
"Damn it. I'm not feeding you."  
She ignored the cat as it followed her up the stairs. When she opened her apartment door she tried to slide in without the cat following but it was faster than her. As soon as it was over the threshold it made a b-line straight for her bed and curled up.  
"What do you think you are doing?"  
She put the groceries down and followed it into the room.  
"Who said you could stay here, huh?"  
It just rolled over onto its stomach and purred.  
"Fine but you sleep at the foot of the bed."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""`

She came home from work one night to find the cat missing and a note stuck to her bedroom door.

I have no idea why you have a cat when you can barely keep yourself fed, but I'm taking it and giving it a proper meal. If you want to see it come to my place at 8:00.

Blomkvist

Damn him! She was regretting giving him that key. She had passed out one night from working on an extremely interesting case. She had forgotten to eat and the next thing she knew he was pounding away on her door. After that she had said it was ok to have a key, but she was planning on stealing it back from him. Today looked like a good day to do that.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""`

"Give me back my cat."  
He closed the door behind her as she trudged into the room and picked up the cat in question.  
"Not even a 'Hello, how are you?" He reached around her to pet the cats head. "See Mr, Whiskers, I told you shes not very sociable."  
"You named my cat?!"  
"I figured that you hadn't and wouldn't ever get around to doing it."  
She just glared at him. He was right but it was her cat damn it. He couldn't go around naming other peoples cats.  
"I'll take you two home after dinner, since I guess you took the tram to get here."  
She just nodded and put the cat down. In silence she walked to the dinning room.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""`

Dinner had been pleasant and they talked about recent projects. Well mainly Blomkvist talked, Salander hardly ever said anything about her work since it was mostly confidential. He took her and the cat home after that as promised.  
As they got out of the car and walked up to the building they heard a little shout behind them.  
"That's my cat!" Said a little girl. The animal in question jumped out of Salanders arms and hopped into the little girls. "Fluffy, I had been wondering where you went to. Thank you for finding her and looking after her." And with that they both took off down the street.  
Blomkvist and Salander stood there for a while looking off after them, before finally he spoke.  
"That cat was a girl?"


	5. An Evening Alone

She had been out all week with people and had finally had enough and needed some time alone. It wasn't that they were overly sympathetic or such but that suddenly they craved her company all at once and it was enough to make anyone mad.

So finally when she had enough she went to the 7/11, stocked up on pan pizzas, Marlboros, soda, and anything else She would need and locked herself in her apartment. She turned her phone off and didn't even look at her email or im.

She put a pizza in the microwave and say down in front of the window smoking a cigarette. She didn't know what to do. Not only was she popular with reporters but suddenly with the people she called friends. Now that the trial was all over it seemed that they wanted her to be more sociable but that wasn't in her nature.

Ah finally came to the decision that she would see two people once a week and no more. That was about all she could handle for now. If she void handle more of their presence later she would up the people a week but for now it stayed.

She stamped out the cigarette and got her pizza from the microwave. It looked like this was her first and last evening alone. When she turned one her phone she had a text from Mimi asking if she could stay for three days.  
She hit yes and turned the phone back off.


	6. Life

She woke up late in the night from a nightmare that seemed all too real. She had been having them a lot lately. She hadn't had them at all when she was in jail or after her father had shot and buried her, but now that she was in the safety of her own home they seemed to be all she could think about. Waking up in a shallow grave, trying to dig her way to the surface only to suffocate on mouthfuls of dirt. Being shot numerous times and then always having her father standing above her putting the final bullet in her head. Or her brother breaking, her body into a million pieces before throwing her into the stagnant water like he had done the other girls he had killed.

She didn't know why these dreams seemed to plague her. She had no problem with it in the light of day. She had won and her father and brother were dead, there was no need to even think about things differently. She had triumphed over them and she was the last one standing. Now it was time to get back to her life, what little of one she had. It might seem small and boring to others, but it was hers and she liked it just the way she was.

She had to move again because of all the media attention put on her from the murders and the trial. Suddenly every bad thing sad about her was being apologized for and taken back. Everyone wanted to be friends with the weird Salander girl now that she was famous and she had been wronged. She wanted nothing more than to just hide in her hole in the wall of a house until everything died down and everyone forgot the name Lisbeth Salanderl. Even little teenage girls where dressing like her and rebelling against their parents. It was too much for her to take. She wasn't some sort of role model. She was just a person trying to live her quiet, unimportant life and stick it to masher pigs when she could. She did not want to be anyone's super hero. That came with too much responsibility and she already had enough of that on her plate with her new found legal status.

She considered running away for a while again, but couldn't bring herself to do it. That would be the cowardly thing to do. No, she would stay and fight for her little peace and quiet. She had few friends here and she didn't want to lose them now. She had fought so hard to keep them in the first place, to just give up now. One of the people she could consider a friend was Blomkvist. She didn't know how it happened. She had gone from avoiding him, to meeting him for coffee almost every Friday. It had probably been because he was the one who stood by her through the trial, who had saved her from death even. She wouldn't make the same mistake of falling in love with him twice, but it was very nice to know that she had some who was looking out for her. Even if she didn't want him meddling in her affairs, if she got in too deep he was her life line to pull her back out.

That was where their relationship stood as she waited in the coffee house Friday evening. It was chilly outside and she had her hood up like normal. He walked up to her and causally sat down.

"Hello, Lisbeth."

"…Hello."


	7. Comfort

Its was getting dark out when there was a knock at the door. Lisbeth looked up from her computer in surprise. Quickly putting her taser in her back pocket she shuffled her feet over to the door.  
"Who is it?"  
"Its Mimi. Open the door the hallway is freezing!" When Lisbeth did open the door a freezing Mimi bounced into her arms. "I just got done clubbing and wanted to see you but froze my ass off on the way here." Her teeth were chattering while she spoke.  
She led Mimi to the back bedroom and tucked her into the covers. After she slipped out of her clothes she was climbing in next to her when she felt arms come up around her waist.  
"Your so warn." She pressed her face into Lisbeth's back. Lisbeth rolled over to wrap her arms around her and warm her up.  
"Why were you out with no coat?"  
"I was going to take a taxi home but I wanted to see you." She kept her face buried in Lisbeths chest so she couldn't see her face. Lisbeth gently put her fingers under her chin and raised her face up to look at her.  
"I don't mind you coming to see me."  
They looked into each others eyes for a few moments before finally locking in a kiss.  
When they broke apart it was Mimi that spoke. "I've missed you while I was away."  
"….I've missed you too."

Lisbeth woke up early the next morning and put on a pot of coffee. She returned to the bedroom with two cups and sat one down on the bedside table. She stood there watching Mimi for a while. She didn't know what to make of their relationship now. Mimi now knew her secrets and still came by and wanted to have the same sort of relationship that they always had, even though Salander had almost gotten her killed. Lisbeth didn't know what to do if she dragged Mimi into another situation like that. She didn't think she could handle it.  
"Why the serious face?"  
She jerked when she realized that Mimi was awake and staring at her. She had been so lost in thought she hadn't even noticed.  
"Just thinking."  
"Well stop that and come back to bed. You said last night that you didn't have anything to do today, so your going to keep me company all morning." She gently took the cup from Lisbeth and sat it on the table then took her hand and pulled her to the bed.  
"I know what that face meant and don't think your getting rid of me. I have a right to make my own decision to still see you, and I want to. I'm not going anywhere."  
Mimi held Salander for what seemed like an hour while she cried. It was the first time she had ever cried in front of someone and let them comfort her.


	8. 1

There was always something about Blomkvist that got under her skin. She thought that it was the way he meddled into her business and tried to get sucked into her life, but it was more than that. It was the way he carried himself and acted towards others. He was a womanizing pig, but for some reason women seemed to keep flocking to his door. She would call him arrogant, but he really wasn't. He handled it all with an ease and made the women feel comfortable with the situation, even if they knew nothing good would come out of it. He was a smooth talker. Because of his smooth talking Salander now found herself in the position she was in.

It was early spring time and she had been planning on taking out the trash and heading to Milton to check out what Armansky was up to as of late. None of his security measures had been able to stop her from acquiring passwords and user names to some people with high clearance but she was still working on getting Armanskys. Now that he knew what she was capable of he was guarding his computer almost twenty-four seven.

Instead after she had gotten dressed and put on her motorcycle gear which consisted of black leather pants, a white t-shirt, black leather boots, and a black jacket, she had found Mikael leaning casually against the wall to her apartment texting on his phone.

"Heading out for the day?" He asked, when he finally looked up and noticed her staring at him.

"Yes, not that its any of your business." She hefted the garbage bag over her shoulder and started down the stairs with Blomkvist right on her heals.

"If your plans aren't too important I would like you to go somewhere with me."

She stopped in front of the door and turned to look at him. "Where?" She could always visit Milton later. Blomkvist was really good about keeping their Friday schedule and for him to come see her in the middle of the week was odd. It intrigued her.

"Someplace special. Pack an overnight bag and you can follow me on your motorcycle."

She thought about telling him no and walking straight out the door, but curiosity got the better of her. "Fine give me a few minutes and I'll be down." She put the trash away in a leisurely pace and took her time heading back up the stairs to pack. Just because she was curious didn't mean she couldn't make him wait a little.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""`

When she was all packed she hopped on her bike and followed him for what seemed like ages. As soon as they got near the area she knew exactly where he was taking her. To his cabin.

She wondered why he felt the need to take her there now all of the sudden. Their coffee dates were going just fine, but neither of them had hinted at wanting more than friendship out of their relationship. He had just broken up with Monica but it had ended rather well so this wasn't a rebound type thing. She just couldn't understand why he had wanted to bring her here.

As she parked her bike out front she took a look around the place. She had seen the pictures but it was really nice in person too.

"I assume you already know this is my cabin since you did the background check on me for Frode?"

"Yes." Was all she replied. She wasn't going to ask why she was there, he would tell her eventually.

"Come in and I'll make you a cup of coffee. Its getting a little chilly outside and that's exactly what we need to warm us up." He headed up the stairs leaving the door open behind him for her. She stood there for several seconds before finally heading in.

He had apparently already been to the cabin this morning to set the timer on the coffee pot because it was just finishing when she walked in. He poured two cups, his with milk and honey and hers black. He remembered how she took her coffee.

He sat the cups down on the kitchen table and took a seat. "Please sit." When she did and after taking a few sips of his coffee he finally got to the point. "Palmgren is worried about you. It seems that the only person you've been meeting up with since the trial is me. " He took another quick drink of his coffee and continued. "Were worried Lisbeth. You haven't even had contact with Miriam for the last month."

She let the sentence stand for a while before speaking. "I don't know how to face Palmgren yet." She titled her head to the side in thought for a moment. "I have been to see plague twice this week, but I get your meaning. Why the cabin?"

He smiled. "It was for your last escape before you have to go see everyone. I know you Lisbeth and I know you like your solitude but you'll eventually miss them and cave in to see them. This is you last reprieve before that."

She stared at him puzzled. He thought that she had been avoiding them and he was right. Now that the rape was out thanks to the trial she didn't know how to handle it. It was one thing for strangers to give her pitying looks but another thing entirely for her friends to do it. But she guessed they deserved better than that. They probably wouldn't say anything and just let things fall back to normal. She made up her mind to visit Palmgren the next day when she headed back into town. For now she would just enjoy this cabin, its quiet and free wifi.

"Are you staying the night too?" She asked.

"Nope you have the cabin all to yourself. I have to finish an article that's due in three days."

"You should stay and do it later." It was an odd request. Normally Salander would be trying to boot him out the door, but with the nightmares she had been having it was nice to have someone else around for her to realize that it was just a dream.

After some thought he finally agreed to stay the night.


	9. 2

She sat around the cabin for a while before hooking up her laptop to check out her e-mail situation. Someone had figured out her e-mail and had given it to reporters who wanted a story so she had to make a new one. No way in hell was she doing an interview. Blomkvist had went out to stalk up on food for the night so she was left alone to her devices for a while. She checked up on a few people that she was looking into for cases and then she checked her e-mail. She had a few updates from Mimi on how she was doing and a few jobs available from plague but that was it. She didn't even want to look at her old e-mail. She shivered at the thought of how many messages were in there.

Finally she got down to doing what she really wanted to, making the people that lied about her to get on tv pay. She would start with the bully from school. She checked into back grounds and such, found tons of porn and owed back taxes. Looked like he was stealing some money back and spending it on hookers. She sent and anonymous e-mail to the police about it. The others were fairly clean, just a few minor things that could get them in trouble. Over all they had a boring life and just wanted attention, well Lisbeth would give them attention. She made up a couple of different profiles on call girl sites or porn sites with their information. That would keep them busy for a while.

By the time she was finished Blomkvist had returned with food, and started fixing it. Salander thought it would be a nice gesture to set the table. He looked at her astonished then laughed. "You never do what I expect you to, you know." She just sat at her place without a word.

When they were finished with work they got ready for bed. Salander followed Blomkvist up to the loft and pushed him down.

"This is a one time thing and in no way means I want a relationship with you. *I just want companionship tonight that I wont think will look at me weird because of….Bjurman." Bloomkvist just nodded his head. He understood that this was something that she needed to make everything right in her world again and he was fine with that. No he wouldn't look at her differently, she would always be the strong capable girl he knew and in the end she had one uped her rapist in the end.

"Fine but on the condition that you visit Plagren first thing in the morning."

They both agreed.


	10. Milton

Dragan Armansky had given her a second chance at her job, but not without conditions. She would have to tell him before leaving the country or taking an extended leave of absence and notify him how long she would be gone. She didn't have to ask permission to leave, just had to notify him when she was doing the leaving. She supposed that he hadn't ordered her to ask for time off because he knew she would walk away from the deal, and as much as he loathed not being able to watch over her all the time part of the time was better than none. Armansky was still try to act as protector and father figure. Now more than ever since he had found out what Lisbeth had gone through all her life. She understood his need to do this, but it still was met with her wanting to run away and make her own rules.

Armansky could be considered one of her friends, but he was the pushy sort of friend that felt the need to protect and get involved in someone's life. That was not how Salander lived. She was like an alley cat, needing no one and hissing at anyone that got too close. Try to pet her and she would scratch you. But she wasn't scratching now. She was quietly sitting and listening to Armansky name all his conditions for her coming back to work for Milton. They were all pretty reasonable and still gave her a lot more room than any other employee at Milton. If anyone else had tried the things she had gotten away with they would have been fired.

Besides the basic rules of let him know when she was coming or going there was also the standing on her hacking. Now that he knew how she had gotten half her information he didn't really know what to do about it. He said that as long as she covered her tracks better and didn't get caught he didn't really see it as his business to tell her what to do. Also the was to be no more hacking into the company computers unless they needed a background check on employees. This would be the hardest for her to do. She didn't think that she could not hack the computers. She had a need to know what was going on in the company, and hacking the computers was the easiest way. She would just have to be more careful about doing it since Armansky had put cameras up in every corridor and had tightened security measures. She still thought it was manageable if she could get a few passwords of people with higher clearance than her.

After the rules were laid out, Dragan actually had her sign a contract stating that failure to comply with these measures would result in immediate termination. She read over it, and signed. Her first job would be starting later in the week, doing background checks on employees. That wouldn't take her very long, so she planned to get started on her own little project of acquiring passwords right away.


	11. Progress

She put her kick stand down and got off the bike. Lighting a cigarette she took in the area. Across the street was the coffee shop she was heading to and the surrounding traffic was light. She dropped the cigarette and stamped it out. Throwing her hood up she crossed the street and went inside. The coffee shop was warm with low lighting. She probably didn't need her jacket but she kept it up anyway as a barrier between her and the other costumer. They were already giving her dirty looks and sliding away. She just smirked at them when they caught her eye.

She saw him sitting in the far back corner facing away from the door. He knew her habits and left the one facing the door open for her. She trudged up behind him, making sure he could hear her coming.

"Hello Lisbeth." His voice was warm and reassuring. She stood across from him arms at her side.

"…What do you want that I had to come meet you here?" She didn't say it angry, just matter of factly or dispassionately.

"You left some things at my place when you had stayed there with me. I thought you would want them back." He smiled at her and handed her a sack.

She peeked in and noticed it was just some casual things. A toothbrush, clothes, and some other items. "You could have just thrown them away."

"I wouldn't throw anything of yours away. Sit, let me buy you a cup of coffee."

She begrudgingly sat and put the sack at her side. "What do you really want, Kale?"

"Just to see you and see how your doing." He was still smiling. He quickly went up and ordered her a coffee and came back with it. "Black just how you like it."

She grimaced at him remembering how she liked it, taking a sip to see if it was hot. It was so she put it down to cool.

"So have you talked to Miriam lately?" He asked. He was always nosy.

"No, she's visiting her parents for two weeks and then she'll be back."

They sat there for a little while before he finally spoke again.

"Listen…I would like to keep in touch with you more often. Maybe take you out for coffee again or go grab dinner sometime." He said with a serious look on his face. "I feel like your trying to disappear again."

"I'm not. I've Just been busy doing a job for Plague, but if I was going to disappear I would." She took another sip of her coffee. He was eyeing her warily. "Dinner or coffee or whatever sounds fine. You have my e-mail just let me know a time." She wasn't going to be the one putting forth the effort here. If he wanted to see her he could set it up, but at least it was some progress.


End file.
